Steadfast Glamor
by Chesticals
Summary: “Hunting down two S-class criminals is no walk in the park, Sakura. I figured you'd know that by now.” … Unfortunately, Sakura only seems to learn things the hard way... Sakura x ? Please R&R! rated T-M for language and violence


**Authors note: Nobody reads this, so why bother having one? Also, this story is also posted under Shiny Toy Boats, we are working together!**

**DISCLAIMER : Lea and Kelani do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. HOWEVER I do own the plot. **

**If this story is similar to someone else's, too fucking bad. It's not what we intended.**

**Summary - "Hunting down two S-class criminals is no walk in the park, Sakura. I figured you'd know that by now." … Unfortunately, Sakura only seems to learn the hard way... Sakurax???**

_**Steadfast Glamor**_

Chapter 1 – A birth, a deal, a burden

"Absolutely not! Fuck you!" Konan screamed at the top of her lungs, clutching a bundle of new life to her chest. "You're not taking away my only daughter."

"She's my daughter too, Konan. You know we wouldn't be able to raise her properly." Pein retorted softly, and completely void of emotions. He stared into her eyes, as if he was secretly telling her how much of a hassle and danger it would be to try to raise the child on their own. They constantly had missions, and they never stayed in a village for more then a week.

"Pein, don't do this... We'll make it work... we have to make it work!" she was sobbing uncontrollably. Her tears slid down her cheeks and dripped off her chin, splashing into the face of the child in her arms and causing it to whimper and wiggle around. "She's our only child... our reason for life... and you want to give her away?! Fuck that!"

"I'm losing my patients with you, Konan! It's not as if we'll never get to see her again! Once she is of age and strong enough to defend herself, we'll take her back." he hissed between his teeth, "Don't make things difficult."

Konan was silent. Silencing her tears, she looked down at the baby in her arms. _Her baby. __**Their **__ baby._

"Oh, my..." a small smile graced the womans lips, and her eyes softened. "Pein, come look at your daughter."

Confusion spread across the mans face. 'The womans emotions were rival to a bipolar' he secretly thought to himself, keeping his face void of emotions. With a quiet sigh, he made his way to the side of the bed. Konan tilted the baby's head, so he could get a good look at their creation, and what he saw made his eyes widen and his mouth barely drop.

She had a small round face and little pinkish-red lips. A little button nose in the center, adorned with a soft pink blush on the tip of her nose and on her plump little cheeks. Her eyes were bright turquoise-emerald color, sparkling with innocents and joy as she stared back up at him excitedly. What caught his attention the most, was the patch of cherry-blossom colored hair on the top of her head. Curiously, and gently as if she were to break if he treated her any other way, he reached a calloused hand and pet the top of her head. She wiggled a bit more under his touch, her lips parted but only a very faint 'nnfh' came out. She reached both of her hands out with surprising speed, and tried to wrap her little fingers around his arm.

"I guess abnormal hair color runs in the family." Konan broke the silence. Her smile had grown wider as she watched her husband's face light up when their daughter tried to snatch his arm.

"mm.." he replied, only half listening, "She will make a fine Kunoichi. She's already developing reaction and speed. Even strength" He said as he realized how tight her grip was on his arm.

"Not only that," The blue haired origami maker added on, "but this hole time she didn't cry." She smiled up at him.

"You're right..." he trailed off, his eyes still trained on his little girl. His little Sakura. "Sakura..." he whispered softly, more to himself.

"Excuse me?"

"Her name. It will be Sakura."

Konan normally would have shouted at him. _Who gave him the right to name my child, when I was the one who had to go through the painful labor?_ But the look on his face made her think otherwise. He looked satisfied... relaxed... and dare she think it; happy.

Letting out a long sigh- because he didn't realize he was holding it in, it took one more second of starring at his beautiful baby, Sakura, before he lifted his eyes and let them rest on his wife.

Her hair, was a mess. The white origami flower that was usually placed nicely at the side of her head was now barely hanging on by a few pieces of hair, and dangled just above her slouched shoulders. Her eyes had purple rings around them- which was to be expected considering she was in labor with Sakura for 10 hours, refusing to let a medic sooth the pain for her. Her lips were slightly parted in a lazy half grin slightly drooping every now and then as her head bobbed from unconscious fighting to take over.

He rested his hand on her forehead, and leaned down to brush his lips softly against the top of her head, making her shutter in response.

"Get some rest, Konan. I will go and find a capable home for our Sakura. Spend your time wisely with her. I don't exactly know when I will be back. You are to stay hidden, do you understand me? No one will know of this. I will be back, a messenger bird will arrive to you a week before I do. Do not, and I repeat, _do not_, get off this island by any means." Pein told her, back to his emotionless facade. "Take care, and make sure to stay safe."

Konan didn't reply. She knew she didn't have to. Lifting her chin she kissed the bottom of his jaw, and let her arms go slack as a nurse came in and took the baby from her arms, and stood in front of Pein with her head down in respect. He traced his finger over the little pink haired baby's chubby cheek. She still made no sound - only smiled innocently up at him and wiggled around more.

"You're a quite one." He whispered towards the baby, making the nurse stiffen at the gentle voice he used, "If I had known any better, I would have guessed you to be a mute." With that, he smirked, as his creation made a soft grunt, rolled her heavy head to face the nurses bosom, and fell into a deep slumber.

"My dearest Sakura..." He never said it out loud though. He wouldn't give the people in the room the pleasure of hearing him openly admit that he cared very deeply for that child. Even if he already blew his cover more than once.

With a sneer of disgust with himself, he left in a whirl of chakra.

From Hidden in the Mist, Pein traveled alone all the way to Suna, which was a good two week travel. He arrived a few miles off the villages gates, so the guards could not sense him and or see him.

Using an invisible jutsu that his wife and himself came up with, he easily slipped passed the guards with ease.

_'disgusting.' _He thought to himself as he looked at the 5 guards slumped lazily in a circle to the right of the entrance, playing a silly game of poker, their weapons discarded a couple feet from them. If he were to attack, they wouldn't be ready. He could kill all of them and still walk into the oblivious Suna, as if nothing had ever happened. But he refused to risk it. He needed to stay as undetected and silent as possible, for the sake of his dear Sakura.

Hmm....

Sakura...

He let his mind wonder on visuals of his little cherry blossom, squirming with impatience as she waited patiently for Konan to heat up her milk. Knowing Konan, he figured she might have over heated it, causing it to turn into a powder or some sort of cheese substance. Grimacing at the thought, he released his invisibility jutsu, and then reached his thumb up to his chapped lips and took a bite, drawing a couple drops of metallic liquid. Before it had a chance to drip to the sandy ground, he bared his wrist, which held a tattoo looking bark of a crescent moon colored in with a glowing blue, and smeared the drops of blood onto it. Almost instantly in front of him a large wolf, about the size of a black stallion stood in front of him. His fur was darker than night it's self, from the tips of his ears to the last hair on his tail. His eyes were a sinister yellow, that could easily rival one of a snake. The male wolf's muscles were hard as stone under his silk like coat, his paws were wide and adorned with kunai sharp nails that curved back like a fishing hook. The majestic wolf had long canine teeth, that slipped past his dark lips and hung just under his chin, almost like a saber tooth tigers.

Flexing his paws, the wolf spoke.

"How may I serve you." he said with a deep rumble from his chest. He hated to beat around the bush.

"I need two things from you today." Pein began, "First, Muuta, I need you to send your mate out to check on Konan and Sakura. We both know how Konan is with preparing anything food related, and I want to make sure the maids and nurses are doing their part. Have her report back to me immediately after enough information is gathered."

"It will be done. What else?" Muuta said with a swish of his black tail, making the sand beneath him stir and drift off into the wind.

"Tell me where you sense Tsunade. I know she is here, somewhere"

The wolf grunted, as if he couldn't believe that his master would summon him for such a pointless request. He would rather be mauling at some unfortunate Shinobi. Muuta closed his eyes, sniffing, hearing, and feeling for the wanted womans presents.

"Her sent stops in front of Desert Sand Casino."

"I figured as much. That damned woman has an obsession with gambling, and she never wins." Pein said more to himself then to his furry companion.

"Is that all?" Muuta said, clearly annoyed that he didn't get to bite someones head off.

"Yes, that is all. Be sure to inform your mate, Muuta. I will be expecting her appearance with news in the next day or so." with that said, Pein gave a quick nod of his had and walked off in the direction of the casino. But not before he heard the wolf grunt, and disappear with a 'poof'.

Pein easily found the slug princess. Her face was pressed against the slot machine, her eyes had dark circles around them and her normally bright golden hair was a dull faded blond. Her hands were dangling by her either sides, and there were Suna Sake bottles scattered around her stool.

'_She's in worse condition then I thought she would be...'_ he quickly lashed his chakra out to check if she was still intoxicated. Amusingly he found that she wasn't even close, but he could tell that she was trying to be. Her medic side was kicking in as full blast, eating away at the alcohols toxins and transforming them into proteins, which was probably the only thing keeping her conscious right now. It looked like she hadn't eaten a meal in at least 4 to 5 days. Kicking at the discarded sake bottles, he made his way towards the emotional Sanin, and taped her shoulder once.

"Tsunade of the Slugs, I am hear to make a proposition." Pein said with a stern look on his face. He wanted to get this over with because he knew he didn't have very much time. He didn't want Konan becoming too attached to the child.

"A- ahh...." Tsunade began as she sat upright in her stool, but just as soon as she did, her shoulders became rigid and her chakra covered hand instantly went up to her temples, massaging away the migraine she worked up. "Why, Pein-sama." She quietly mumbled under her breath, sarcastically of course. "What could a _god_ such as yourself possibly want with an insignificant _mortal_ such as myself?"

"Now is not the time for your petty insults, Tsunade." He replied, deciding to ignore her rudeness. "Get up. I'm getting you something to eat." Without even waiting for her reply, he grabbed her arm forcefully and pulled her to her feet, and began to walk out of the casino the same way he had come in.

"Why, Pein-sama. Are you asking me on a date?" Tsunade giggled, trying to pretend as if she were drunk. She knew it probably wouldn't do her any good, but she hoped Pein was stupid enough to think that all the sake bottles around her had served their purpose. "Konan must not be doing her job, if you had to come all the way to Suna to seek me out personally." As soon as she said it, she regretted it. With a gasp of pain and a jerk of her neck, she was slammed to a wall, making pieces of it crumble to the ground. Somehow they had managed to get outside of the casino and into a dark alleyway.

"You, insufferable, pathetic excuse of a woman..." Pein began, his eyes flashing with hate, and lust for blood shed, "Should learn how to hold your tongue. Be grateful that I don't kill you now."

Tsunade _would _have left it at that. She _would _have swallowed her pride, and began kissing his feet for his mercy. But what he had said threw her off completely. She had to ask.

"What is it that you want from me?" she rasped out.

"If you would have listened to me, instead of pretending to be intoxicated, you would've known that I wanted to make... a deal with you. We will discuss this subject once we get some decent food into you." Pein let go of her body and let her fall to the sand, dry heaving. After the first heave, she stood up a little wobbly, but Pein made no move to help the woman. He simply watched, with disgust and impatience. He waited for her to nod, signaling she had gathered enough of herself, and together they began walking to the closest tea house.

They walked for a short six minutes, before they bowed their heads and walked under the norein that lead into the tea house. Tsunade knew that Pein was an old style kind of guy. The type that preferred the women to be kept around for only basic, manly needs; Producing heirs, bed warming, and capable to take charge when he is out on business. So, the Slug Princess kept a good three paces behind him like in old Japanese tradition.

They sat at the table closest to a large window, and it wasn't long before a young woman with long brown hair and deep brown eyes to come up to them. She was dressed in a simple blue kimono, with white flowers and butterflies at the bottom trim. Nothing special, considering this was a commoners tea house.

"Konbanwa." The woman said, more to Pein then to Tsunade. She batted her eyes at him flirtatiously and leaned slightly forward to show him cleavage that wasn't there. "My name is Hime, I will be your _server..._" she drawled out at attempt to seducing Pein, "Can I get you _anything?_"

Tsunade stayed quiet, grimacing on the inside at how profound this woman was being. She has yet to greet her!

'_What a common whore.'_ Tsunade thought with a grunt. Of course Hime didn't know who Pein was- an S-class criminal who owned half of mist and was said to be an immortal god. The rumor was that he was so evil, that neither heaven nor hell wanted him when he died. So they left him on earth to live forever. Of course, that was just a rumor. If anything it made Pein even more cockier, if that is even possible.

"She will have four pork dumplings, and green tea. I will just have some tea." Pein responded, shifting his eyes to look at the woman to the side of him to make sure she was capable of such a complicated order, then looking back at Tsunade, waiting for Hime to walk away.

"_Right away..."_ she drawled, coating her words with sugar before glaring at Tsunade and walking away.

"So.." Tsunade said once the girl had gone from sight.

"Two weeks ago, Konan gave birth to our child." Pein said, as he waited for Tsunade to absorb his words before he continued, "As you already know, Konan and I live very busy lifestyles, and we are always on the move."

"Terrible for raising a baby." Tsunade finished for him. Medic side was kicking in again.

"Correct. This is where you come in. I want you, and your apprentice Shizune to move to my island off of mist, to raise and train her." Pein kept his eyes on Tsunade's reading her emotions like an open book. She didn't like the idea at all, but she waited patiently. That was what he wanted, she was waiting for her benefits.

"You will be staying in mist of course, and you are not allowed to leave without my consent. In return for you doing this for us, you will be staying at our finest villas on the island, where you will have unlimited access to scrolls, herbs, maid butler and cook services, and more..." he trailed off as Hime came back with their order. She was about to say something, but Pein gave her a glare and she snapped her mouth shut. Placing the items on the table, she bowed and quickly made her way back to the kitchen.

Pein picked up where he left off. " Of course, we will pay all the expenses."

Tsunade _would _have said no._ Would_ have flipped him off and walked away, not caring if he slammed her into another wall and then killing her then and there, but she didn't really feel like having her body decompose in a dark ally, her body made as a home for sand fleas and any other types of nasty bugs that were found in the desert. But she was just to curious for her own damn good.

It's not everyday and immortal asks you to raise and train their child.

"I accept your offer, Pein." She finally came to the conclusion. It's about time she found something to take her mind off of gambling anyways.

"Good. We leave for mist in five hours. Have you and Shizune meet me at the front gates." with that, Pein gulped down his green tea, and then disappeared in a gust of wind, leaving her to pay the bill.

It took her a couple seconds to digest what had just happened.

"Damn that man!" Tsunade bellowed.

"UUUAH! Shit! That's fucking hot!" Konan screeched at the top of her lungs, spilling the bottled milk over the midnight-black marble floors.

"P-perhaps... Konan-s-sama... if you would ju-just let us do our job...." A young maid stood in the farthest corner of the kitchen, holding a sleeping Sakura in her arms. 'how she can sleep through this womans rants is an amazement to me...' she quickly brushed the thought away and quickly ducked as Konan screamed again.

"No! I have to do this myself... She's my child, and I won't be there to watch her grow up..." She trailed off, "It's the least I can do for her." Konan looked off into the distance, obviously her mind was somewhere out of this world. The maid felt slightly bad for the Kunoichi. She was convinced to have a child with Pein, and then finds out that she won't even get to be the one to raise her.

"Well, Konan-sama, if it isn't too bold for me to suggest..." The maid replied quietly, looking up at the blue haired woman for a signal allowing her to continue.

"Yes?"

"Have you considered breast feeding?"

All was silent. Konan stared dumbly at the maid as if she was still waiting for her to speak. A quick half-second passed by, and said woman suddenly tossed her head back as a loud, obnoxious laugh escaped her lips. Her hands instantly flew to her stomach, as if it was too much for her to hold in.

"Ah-Are you _kidding me?_"

The maid flinched, and decided to keep quiet.

"A missing ninja, and S-class criminal, ranked in the top ten in the bingo books, breast feed a child?!" Another giggle passed her lips. Well, at least now she was starting to calm down.

The young black eyed girl scrunched her face up, forgetting who she was speaking to at the moment.

"Well why the hell not? She's your child isn't she? And you're the one going off about bonding with Sakura," She lifted the sleeping bundle in her arms as if to prove a point, "Whats a better way than to feed your own daughter naturally?"

"You fool," Konans mood turned dark. Her eyes darkened, clearly upset with the maids words, "You do not think. I'm a _Kunoichi_, servant. I could have unknown poisons lingering in my body, that I may be immune to, but could kill a defenseless new born in _seconds._" With that said, she stomped her way over to the maid, who backed up a bit and turned her head away, awaiting to be struck, but instead she felt the weight in her arms disappear.

"Wha-"

"I'm taking her into the bedroom. Make her some milk." With that said she walked off with the slowly awakening blossom in her arms.

Unlike most of the very few mansions in Mist country, Pein and Konans' had more of a fantasy theme to it. The floors- up stairs and down stairs were a dark black marble, and hidden inside were little pieces of sapphire to add that mystical look. The walls, were all a dark purple or red. Barely anything in the house wasn't of those main colors, unless it was a silver samurai sword hanging on the wall. Speaking of walls, they had no pictures on them. Konan wanted at least one family photo, but Pein said no, because if they were to be found out they were screwed. To the outside world, the people who owned the house were known as the Tanaka's, and they mostly kept to themselves unless they were out grocery or clothes shopping (which is actually just Pein and Konan in a appearance changing jutsu.)

Konan then snapped out of her little brain breakdown when she heard a soft 'poof' from behind her.

"_Konan-sama._"

She turned around then, facing the owner to the voice. She wasn't surprised when she saw a huge brown wolf standing in front of her, the creatures eyes peircing into hers with its fangs bared and it's head held slightly low in a I'm-not-submitting-to-you-I'm-just-being-respectful kind of way.

She was about to reply, when she felt the bundle in her arms jerk in the direction of the mammal, and heard a soft squeal of delight. Looking down into her arms, a smile passed on her lips as she saw her daughters reaction to their guest.

Sakura was wide awake now. Her tiny chubby hands where outstretched towards the wolf stiffly, as if she didn't quite know what arms were. Her soft pink lips were tilted in a toothless green, and her eyes sparkled with innocents... curiosity... and amazement. The wolf slowly made her way to the child, making sure to go at a good pace so she wouldn't frighten her and piss her mother off _that was the last thing she wanted to do. _The wolf knew the Kunoichi's history of having a short fuse. The tall brown wolf gently stuck her nose into the child's hands, sniffing softly and quickly slipping her tongue out to lick her hand. She needed to know her sent and taste, so she could become familiar with the new addition to the family.

The little girl giggled softly- so soft, that a normal person probably wouldn't be able to pick it up.

"_Is she partially mute?_" The wolf asked, raising her dark blue eyes to Konans.

"No," She replied with a smug, proud look on her face, "She is just...quite. She only makes a sound when she has to."

"_I see." _The wolf backed up a little, and then sat on her hind legs, keeping her head held high. _"It is to be expected. Considering who her parents are."_

Konan only nodded. "That wasn't the reason you came, Mei-san."

"_Muuta has informed me that your husband has reached Suna safely. He sent me to tell you that he has met up with Tsunade about Sakura-tenshi. According to Muuta, they should be here in a few weeks."_ Mei said, her eyes glinting with amusement as she watched the little cherry blossom struggle to stay conscious again. Her little head jerking awake each time it tried to sag into a slumber.

"Ahh.... If only I had more time. Mei-san, you are free to stay, if you'd like. Sakura seems to like having you around." Konan replied over her shoulder as she turned her back to said wolf and made her way into a huge crimson red double door room. Making her way to the right hand corner of the huge red colored room towards a dark purple crib, she placed the drowsy Sakura under the soft blankets, making sure that she was comfortable. She heard Mei's claws click closer to her, stopping beside her and looking into the crib.

"_I know this is hard for you, Konan-san. But you have to be strong. At least you won't have to worry about her health and well-being as you would have to if you took her and raised her yourself." _Mei knew Konan for a very long time. To each other, they were not considered master and summon, but best friends. Sisters. They respected each other and were there for each other.

A sigh escaped Konans lips. "She's going to be a real looker when she is older, isn't she, Mei-san? She's probably going to have her own fan-boy club..." She trailed off in thought.

"_Yes well, if it would make you feel better, before Sakura-tenshi goes off to academy, I will have one of my pups watch over her and give reports"_

"Mei-san! You don't know how much that means to me... Thank you..." Konan gave her furry friend a hug, before moving away to sit on her huge bed.

"_She is a daughter to me too. I also wish her the best and care about her deeply-your maid has arrived"_

and Just as soon as she said that, the maid came in through the double doors, in her hands was a silver platter, and a small bottle of a milky substance in it.

"The milk, Konan-sama."

"Yes, well, it's about time." Konan replied tiredly, "She is in her crib, please feed her and rock her to sleep. I have a migraine, going to take a quick nap." She slowly crawled under her silk covers and shut her eyes.

"Mei-san?" Konan whimpered out.

"_Hmm?"_

"Stay with me?" She felt childish for asking such a thing.

"_..."_

she received no reply, but instead felt it. The other side of her bed suddenly dipped, making her side raise slightly. She felt and heard Mei make her way closer to Konan, and snuggle comfortably against her side before closing her eyes herself, listening to the soft ruffle of the made and the sucking the sleepy Sakura made as she was being fed.

"ITAI! Hey! What the hell?!" The maid suddenly yelled, making Konan sit up with a shocked look on her face, her chakra lashed out. Mei also sat up,, her ears pointed straight forward and an annoyed grimace made its way to her lips.

"_You ungrateful human. What is your problem now?" _Mei said, ready to bite the womans head off for giving her and Konan such a scare.

"She...She...she..."

"Get on with it!" Konan yelled, unamused.

"She bit me! And then her eyes turned colors! Oh my god..." the maid held the baby out away from her body as if it had the plague. Mei jumped off of the bed, and stood beside the maid curiously. Her eyes couldn't have changed. The child was far too young for her Rinnegan to kick in- she wouldn't tap into it until she was at least twelve!

Mei was _flabbergasted. _

Indeed they did change.

Instead of her innocent sea-foam eyes, they were gray, colored in the whole eye. Circling the pupil, was a darker shade of gray that went in rings, getting larger as they went out. Sakura blinked, as she wiggled around uncomfortably in the maids hands. Soon becoming annoyed with the way she was being handled, she grunted to herself before lifting her gray eyes to look deep into the rude maids.

The maid froze, as if she was paralyzed. A few seconds later, a sickening gurgling sound was heard.

Blood began to pour out of the maids mouth, turning into ash before it hit the ground. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she let out a bubbly cry, then fell to the floor with a thump.

Before Sakura could hit the floor, Mei jumped off of her spot from the bed and caught her on her furry back, before making her way back to the silky covers and letting the child's mother take her into her arms. Konan rocked her back and forth, hushing sweet nothings to Sakura, urging her to go to sleep.

She soon did. Konan continued rocking her, before she settled her eyes on Mei. Mei spoke first.

"_Interesting. I didn't know she could activate them so soon... Perhaps I should inform Pein?"_

Konan Sighed. Still slightly shocked but too tired to show it, "In the morning. I'm surprised she was able to kill the girl. She probably did it unknowingly..." She trailed off.

"_She is yours and Pein's daughter, Konan. I think it was her little Kunoichi instinct acting on impulse. She didn't like the negative waves the maid was giving off, and she didn't like the way she was being handled. So, She killed the human." _Mei sounded excited, her eyes glinted with acceptance excitement. Konan could also see a little blood lust.

And then she realized something.

They had to get rid of the body, and sweep the ashes before she could get her much needed sleep.

That's just d_**andy.**_

_**_________________**__**End of Chapter One_________________________________________________**_

**So? What do ya think? R&R baby!**

**-Boats**

**(ps. - This chapter was 10 pages, and I used OpenOffice to write it. If it's too short for your liking, you can SUCK IT! BAHA!)**


End file.
